mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odchamiacze
= Przedmioty ogólnouniwersyteckie = Uwagi na temat przedmiotów ogólnouniwersyteckich, tzw. odchamiaczy. Które są godne uwagi, które lepiej omijać szerokim łukiem. American Legal System (Amerykański system prawny) * Nie polecam. Brak skryptu, materiały to zestaw randomowych linków z bardzo długimi tekstami i długie rozdziały książek z biblioteki ośrodka studiów amerykańskich. A przy tym obowiązkowa dyskusja ze szczegółowymi pytaniami. Wykład na zasadzie tego macie się nauczyć, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się czymś innym. * Kurs internetowy mało ciekawy. Linki są niezbyt przydatne, trzeba wciąż pisać konkretne eseje. Zbliża się egzamin i nie wiem czego się spodziewać. Będę po to napiszę jak wrażenia. Analityka Toksykologiczna: * W przeciwieństwie do powyższego niezbyt ciekawy wykład, ale również zaliczenie za obecność. * Potwornie nudne. W semestrze II 2009 był egzamin, taki wcale nie na żarty. Oceny to 2 -3+ - nie jest to prezent do średniej. Ominęła mnie przyjemnośc zdawania w 2 terminie. Na początku wakacji prowadząca wyjeżdza w teren i znalezienie jej jest trudne, co wielokrotnie zanzaczała. Wykład prowadzony ze sjaldów, które nie są udostępniane nigdzie. Trzeba siedzieć i notować. Lista jest. = Anatomia Propagandy: = * Nie polecam. Zajęcia na platformie, co tydzień otwierany jest nowy temat. Materiałów do przeczytania sporo, dość szczegółowe, nieciekawe; potem obowiązkowo trzeba się wypowiedzieć na forum. Każda wypowiedź to 0-10pkt, przy czym ilość pkt to kwestia tego, czy wypowiedź przypadnie do gustu prowadzącemu, czy nie (ja z zerową wiedzą pisząc o byle czym dostawałam 8-10pkt - chodzi o nawiązanie jakieś do tematu, "abstrakcyjne myślenie". Egzamin na koniec polegający na dwóch analizach obrazów (co zabawne - były czarno-białe) oraz napisaniu notki propagandowej (egzamin 2014). Za 2ECTS nie warto się męczyć. Ciężko nazbierać punkty na więcej, niż 3. Co więcej, progi zależą od najlepszego wyniku na kursie, więc jeśli trafi się ktoś nadgorliwy, można łatwo uwalić. Fizyka dnia codziennego * Wykład (a właściwie pokaz eksperymentów) bardzo ciekawy, aczkolwiek osoby, które mają fizykę w małym paluszku (a podejrzewam, że takich jest dużo na MIM-ie), mogą już większość rzeczy znać. Ja byłem kiepski z fizyki w liceum, więc chodziłem na to z przyjemnością; mój kolega twierdził, że zbyt banalny i nie ma wzorów. Warto przeczytać opis na usosie. Filozofia nauk ścisłych i matematyki od XIXw. * Wykład dość nudny. Częste dygresje. Dużo informacji połączonych w wielki chaos stwierdzeniami - "bo ja państwu jeszcze o tym czy tamtym nie powiedziałem, więc wróćmy do tego, co kiedyś...". Może komuś innemu się spodoba, mnie nie starczało sił na skupienie się na tym, co profesor mówił. Zaliczenie: obecność + 5 str. esej. * A ja się nie mogę zgodzić. Mi tam wykład bardzo się podobał. * Kiedy się patrzy na zagadnienia, jakie mają być poruszone na wykładzie, to wszystko wygląda OK. Potem idzie się na zajęcia, na których w wielkiej sali siedzi ~10 osób, z czego połowa zasypia, wykładowca opowiada coś baaardzo luźno związanego z tematem, a od czasu do czasu wstawia np. swoje teorie o historii matematyki, swoje teorie o tym, jak należy zreformować edukację, etc. Zaliczenie jest łatwe, ale samo przetrwanie zajęć już nie. * Zasadniczy problem nr 1 : nazwa tego wykładu jest przekłamaniem, nawiązania do zdecydowanie wcześniejszych myśli i idei nie stanowiły koniecznego" punktu wyjścia" , tylko zajęły kilka ładnych wykładów. Problem nr 2: sam wykład to jeden wielki chaos , Pan Profesor zdaje się zapominać, o czym mówił, plącze się w niepotrzebnych dygresjach o naukowcach, ich perypetiach itd (czuję się, jakby mi czytał Super Express albo inną Galę , ale wydawaną w 19 wieku) , z pogardą wypowiada się o humanistach (a na sali nie tylko MIMowcy). Ogromny potencjał tematyczny, niestety zmarnowany Historia Fizyki * Fantastyczny przedmiot. Prof. Wróblewski jest wybitnym znawcą tematu i ogólnie wielką postacią. Opowiada bardzo ciekawie i zna wiele interesujących historii. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że dla niezainteresowanych wykłady 2x w tygodniu będą męczarnią. Dawniej zaliczenie było na podstawie b prostych kartkówek, od tego roku podobno będzie równie łatwy egzamin. Obecność nie jest kontrolowana, można przygotowywać się z podręcznika lub ze slajdów. * Polecam, na wykładzie można nie być ani razu, a i tak dostać wysoki stopień po nauce z samych slajdów. - takiego rozwiązania jednak nie polecam, bo spotkania z prof. Wróblewskim to intelektualna uczta. Radzę się pojawiać chociaż raz w tygodniu. I jeszcze jedno - to jest aż za 5 ects! Historia Matematyki * jak w tym dowcipie o ulotkach na placu czerwonym - co tu pisac, jak i tak wszystko wiedza jak to wyglada * Polecam! Na wykłady nie trzeba chodzić chociaż WARTO! Egzamin ma co roku 5-10 nowych pytań, nauka do niego powinna trwać ok 3 godzin jeśli ma się odpowiednie materiały - dostępne, jak wszyscy wiedzą, w kserze. * NAJLEPSZY ogun na całym uniwersytecie. * UWAGA! Dziś tj. 05.06.2013. podczas kolokwium zaliczeniowego prof. Kordos powiedział, że to następne zaliczenia nie będą już raczej wyglądały w taki sposób jak dotychczas. Do rozważenia dla planujących się zapisać. * UP: Może i mówił, ale kolokwium w kolejnym semestrze wyglądało jak zawsze. Historia Toksykologii: * Baaaaaaardzo fajny wykład. Prof. Wiłkomirski opowiada ciekawe rzeczy o truciznach i nie tylko. Jak się ma ciężki dzień to spokojnie można się wyspać bo sala jest duża. Obecności trzeba mieć i machlojki z podpisywaniem się za kogoś muszą być raczej wyrafinowane. * Potwierdzam. Tematyka szeroka (o otruciach, jadowitych wężach, gazach bojowych, dopingu..), sporo anegdot i zaliczenie na samą obecność :) wiem kiedy pisałeś, ale chyba już nie :P ma być test 40 pytań, ale (według statystyk pokazanych przez prof. w zeszłym roku na 5 zaliczyło 156 osób a 2 dostało 4 :D * Bardzo interesująca tematyka, wykłady prowadzone przez kilka osób. Nie ma listy. Test 30 pytań abcd, ale prowadzący się zmienili i te które można znaleźć w google są nieaktualne. Pytania to typowa pamięciówka na zasadzie: toksyna - właściwości - co je produkuje, historyjka - jaka to substancja. Nie trzeba znać dat, wzorów chemicznych i większości przewijających się nazwisk ale bez dobrych i _czytelnych_ notatek może być ciężko (pytanie typu "jaka jest nazwa jakiegoś halucynogenu: muskaryna, miskalina, meskalina, ..."). Do tego kilka pytań "na logikę". Podsumowując: polecam, ale przed egzaminem należy porządnie przeczytać notatki. W przypadku nieobecności na pierwszym terminie i uwalenia w drugim może być kłopot z poprawieniem bo koordynatorka wyjeżdża za granicę. Muzykologii: * musica practica - czyli chórek - nie trzeba mieć słuchu absolutnego, ani idealnie wyrobionego głosu, by się zapisać (czyt: biorą każdego chętnego), na nieobecności patrzą łagodnym okiem (zaliczenie przez obecność), a przy tym sporo radości z muzyki (no i 90% uczestników to kobiety :) * Big-Beat - polska muzyka rozrywkowa lat '60. Bardzo przyjemne zajęcia (zwłaszcza dla zainteresowanych), czuć, że prowadzący jest ekspertem i pasjonatem. Horyzonty muzyczne ulegają znacznemu poszerzeniu. No i zaliczenie jest znośne (nie trzeba pisać żadnych prac, zadań domowych, jest tylko test - pierwsza jego część to taki łatwiejszy songpop (dostajesz gdzieś w połowie semestru listę piosenek i zadaniem jest rozpoznanie dziesięciu z nich), a druga jest pisemna - pytania, w większości zamknięte; pilne słuchanie prowadzącego i przejrzenie notatek przed testem powinno wystarczyć). Kartografia Geośrodowiskowa * Zajęcia prowadzone były przez dwóch wykładowców. Egzamin również był w dwóch częściach. Z początku zapowiadało się fajnie, ale szybko to minęło. Szczególnie wykłady w cz. 1, prowadzonej przez dr. Ozimkowskiego, były dla mnie po prostu nudne. Głównie tematy dotyczyły szeroko pojętej geologii. Dr. Ozimkowski obecność sprawdzał ok. 3 razy. Wykłady dr. Dobaka były dla mnie ciekawsze niż dr. Ozimkowskiego, ale i tak super nie było. Dr. Dobak obecność sprawdzał na wszystkich zajęciach. Na koniec o egzaminie: obaj prowadzący kilka razy zaznaczali, że pytania będą z podstawowej wiedzy, którą powinniśmy wynieść z wykładów. Egzamin jednak był trudny, chociaż część dr. Dobaka łatwiejsza. Podsumowując nie polecam. Katastrofy Geologiczne * Całkiem przyjemny kurs internetowy. Co tydzień kilkanaście stron do przeczytania (ale jest dużo obrazków ;)) i 1-3 zadania do wykonania + bardzo prosty test ze znajomości otrzymanego materiału. Wszystko to zajmowało mi około 1-2 godzin tygodniowo. Dla tych, którzy mieli jakoś sensownie prowadzoną geografię w liceum, to właściwie nic trudnego. Jeżeli pracowało się systematycznie, to na nieobowiązkowym teście końcowym można było dostać różne bonusy w postaci podwyższonych ocen. Jeżeli na test się nie poszło, dostawało się trójkę. Nowe technologie * Sympatyczny prowadzący, całkiem sensowne zajęcia, bezproblemowe zaliczenie (przynajmniej tak było w ubiegłym, tj. 2005/2006, roku) - 75% obecności oraz "esej" na jedną stronę A4 na jakiś samodzielnie wybrany temat. Ogólnie jeden z lepszych odchamiaczy na jakich byłam (a już na pewno zdecydowanie lepszy niż Tajemnice Wszechświata, brr), szkoda, że trzeba jeździć na Hożą. * Najlepszy OG na jaki miałem przyjemność chodzić. Nie umywa się do niego np. Historia Matematyki. NT prowadzi bardzo sympatyczny, młody doktor, treść wykładów czasem bywa skomplikowana, niemniej ze świata technologicznych ciekawostek każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie! Gorąco polecam! * Prowadzący jest przesympatycznym człowiekiem. Lubi sobie żartować czego dobrze się słucha. Wykład bardzo fajny i ciekawy. Prowadzący zabiera zainteresowanych do firmy TopGaN zajmującą się produkcją niebieskiego laseru http://www.topgan.fr.pl/?what=text&id=5&item_id=&language=pl na wycieczkę. * POLECAM, POLECAM, POLECAM. Świetny ogun. Zrobiłem NT, HMI i HMII - super zestaw i wszystkie oguny z głowy ;-) przynajmniej na inf. Paleontologia ilościowa * Rewelacyjny wykład. Prof. Trammer prowadzi bardzo ciekawie i dowcipnie przedmiot który sądząc po nazwie powinien być przenudny. Raz zrobił nawet quiz z nagrodami (m. in. 'kabanosy marki classic' ;D). Zaliczenie przez obecność i kontrolę notatek z zajęć - rzut oka na zeszyt przed wpisem. Poprawna polszczyzna (kurs internetowy) * Polecam wszystkim, którzy chcą się na ogunie nauczyć czegoś pożytecznego - omawiane zagadnienia znacznie wykraczały poza szkolne lekcje polskiego. Na PPI dwa razy w tygodniu, na PPII raz w tygodniu, na stronie kursu pojawiał się 2-3 stronicowy pdf przystępnie opisujące dane zagadnienie i zwykle trochę krótszy pdf z wiadomościami nieobowiązkowymi, wszystko iliustrowane przykładami. Potem był tydzień na rozwiązanie krótkich testów, polegających głównie na wybraniu poprawnej wersji zdania lub wyrazu. Były 2 podejścia (ale z trochę innymi pytaniami), liczył się lepszy wynik :) Na koniec każdego działu był test powtórzeniowy (nie liczył się do oceny) i trochę dłuższy sprawdzian. Było też kilka zadań na forum. Oprócz tego można było zadawać prowadzącym i współuczestnikom pytania na forum np. o to, dlaczego dana odpowiedź w teście była błędna. W końcowych tematach trzeba było zaglądać do słownika poprawnej polszczyzny. Egzamin był bardzo podobny do testów, nieprzyjemne były tylko pytania "Ile jest błędów ortograficznych (lub interpunkcyjnych, fleksyjnych, składniowych, stylistycznych) w poniższym tekście". Ale egzamin to tylko połowa punktów, progi nie były wysokie. Prawo (itlaw czy jakoś tak) * Świetne zajęcia. Ciekawie prowadzone i bardzo przydatne. * Czy to aby na pewno odchamiacz? * Nie jest to odcham, ale monograf, który jest dość przydatny i w miarę łatwy do zaliczenia. Na ćwiczeniach dostaje się 1 zadanie do zrobienia w zespołach (masz prostą sprawę i musisz przeczytać trochę przepisów kodeksu cywilnego i sprządzić kilka krótkich pism). Jeśli chodzi o egzamin można mieć materiały. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że prowadzący wykłady okrasza je sporą ilością bardzo ciekawych anegdotek. Promieniotwórczość i Energia Jądrowa (wydz. chemii) * Generalnie całkiem ok, ale trzeba chodzić i taktyka 'ktoś za mnie zrobi wpis', tudzież 'podpiszę i wyjdę' raczej nie wypalają. Wykłady o tyle ciekawe, że prowadzący szafuje ciekawymi anegdotami z zamierzchłych czasów. Zal. lub egzamin - do wyboru. * W roku 2006/2007 już tylko egzamin (ale nie trzeba chodzić :D). Co do egz. : tematyka z fizyki/chemii w liceum (synteza i analiza). Jest to test wielokrotnego wyboru, ale oddaje się też kartkę z treścią, więc warto na niej napisać np. "myślę, że to albo to". Aha, warto zerknąć do wiki. * W roku 2008/2009 znowu egzamin lub zaliczenie za obecność. Można przychodzić na ostatnie 15-20 minut poczekać do końca i się podpisać - więc jest spoko jesli chodzi o zaliczenie. Wykład sam w sobie, czasem bywa nawet, całkiem ciekawy bo prowadzący opowiada anegdoty z zamierzchłych czasów (jak już zostało to wcześniej napisane), ale nie należy spodziewać się czegoś niezwykłego. Psychologia społeczna * Polecam, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu prof. Lewickiej - ciekawie mówi, o interesujących rzeczach (np. jak skutecznie coś sprzedać :D), dużo faktów i opisów eksperymentów, mało lub wcale wydumanych teorii. Socjologia Ryzyka * Obecność sprawdzana na każdych zajęciach, ale z tego co zrozumiałem to tylko dla formalności - prowadzący przyznał, że rozumie studentów, którzy mają ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż zaliczanie oguna i że raczej nie patrzy na obecność. Wykłady specyficzne, jak dla mnie lekkie i całkiem ciekawe - takie filozoficzne gadanie na różne tematy, oparte na książkach paru socjologów. Zajęcia prawie zawsze kończyły się po ok. 60 minutach. Ocenę dostawało się za esej, wymagane było 3-5 stron na temat dowolnego ryzyka. Polecam. Tajemnice Wszechświata * jak dotąd można było zaliczyć nie pojawiając się ani razu na wykładzie. Niestety nie jestem w stanie ocenić 'ciekawości' wykładu ;) * Mimo szumnej nazwy tak własciwie jest to wprowadzenie do astronomii dla laików. Prowadzone w taki sposób, ze chyba tylko najbardziej zatwardziali fani patrzenia w niebo nie będą ziewać. * Ostatnim razem do zaliczenia potrzebny był już egzamin, ale obecności dodawały do niego bardzo rozsądną liczbę punktów, także przy absolutnie minimalnej wiedzy nie było problemów z otrzymaniem 3+, a jeśli przy okazji uważało się trochę na wykładzie (albo na fizyce/geografii w liceum :) ) - to i 4+/5. * *Zbyt wolne* dla ludzi, których tematyka interesuje. Ale można przynieść zeszyt/książki/laptopa i porobić coś innego w tym czasie. * Jeśli masz komplet obecności i uważałeś choć trochę - zdasz. W brew pozorom egzamin nie był prosty i wiedza z liceum i ogólna na nic się przydała. Pytania dotyczyły tylko treści wykładu. Więc różnie to może być. Np. dwie blondynki obok nas oddały wręcz puste kartki. Aha plus jest taki, że jak przyjdzie sie na egzamin odpowiednio szybko i usiądze w dobrym miejscu, to można zrzynać. I teraz tak: pierwsze 30 minut pilnują was jak oczka w głowie. Ostatnie 30 minut to już są normalne rozmowy między wami. Więc też trzeba wiedzieć KIEDY ściągać. * Na wykładach nudy, a egzamin był głównie z tematów omawianych na wykładzie - na szczęście dało się w miarę sensownie ściągać (dopiero przy 3 upomnieniu zabierają kartkę). Warto robić coś innego w tym czasie. Varsavianistyka * Prowadzona na Biologii, więc bliziutko. Bardzo sympatyczny prowadzący, który w wolnym czasie robi zdjęcia lotnicze Warszawy... Zajęcia są w zasadzie cyklem wykładów gościnnych pracowników różnych wydziałów a rozpiętość tematów jest prawie nieskończona (np. struktura urbanistyczna miasta, klimat, rola Wisły, Warszawa w średniowieczu, sztuka w życiu publicznym, historia mostów). Wszystkie wykłady są bogato ilustrowane zdjęciami miasta, mapami itp. Kilka wykładów odbywa się poza aulą na Biologii - w r.a. 2007/2008: w Trybunale Konstytucyjnym, na Zamku Królewskim i... w Stodole. Zaliczenie na czwórkę za obecność (chociaż nie wiem, jak chcą to sprawdzić, bo nie było list obecności), na piątkę trzeba wykonać projekt (pisaliśmy scenariusze lekcji albo można było przygotować notatkę encyklopedyczną o jakimś warszawskim obiekcie). Łatwe i przyjemne zajęcia - mnóstwo ciekawostek o Warszawie. * W roku 2008/2009 zaliczenie na 3+ za darmo, dla tych co nie skorzystali prog na 3 5/66, prog na 3+ 10/66, pytania egzaminu wyswietlane na rzutniku i kilka minut na kazde, prowadzacy podpowiadajacy i zachecajacy do dzielenia sie wiedza :). Współczesne źródła energii * wykład, zaliczenie przez obecność, polecam nie! teraz jest egzamin testowy, chyba niezbyt trudny Wprowadzenie do psychologii (kurs internetowy) * Bardzo przyjemny i ciekawy, choć dość pracochłonny ogun. Trwa tylko 7 tygodni i kończy się testem "na żywo" miesiąc przed sesją, więc szybko ma się go z głowy (test jest prościutki). W każdym tygodniu jest do przeczytania około 30-40 stron a4 (jest dużo ilustracji jakby coś:)), z tego test (pytania jednokrotnego i wielokrotnego wyboru, uzupełnianki) i jedno lub kilka zadań - zazwyczaj trzeba po prostu coś napisać (niedużo), ale było też zadanie polegające na zrobieniu testu na grupie co najmniej 12 osób i na koniec praca zespołowa. Ogólnie przedmiot mi się podobał i bez większego zaangażowania zaliczyłam na 5. Wstęp do Excela i analizy danych ekonomicznych (kurs internetowy)(część w semestrze zimowym) * Trzeba oddać trzy prace domowe w semestrze (nie trzeba zrobić wszystkich zadań) zaliczenie poprzez egzamin w którym są te same zadania co w pracach domowych tylko dane zmienione. Można korzystać na egzaminie z materiałów, zwłaszcza tych na komputerze, dzięki czemu przekleja się arkusze z prac domowych i wkleja nowe dane. Ogólnie polecam dla tych którzy chcą po prostu zaliczyć oguna. Jedyny minus to taki, że są punkty za wypowiedzi na forum (ale to czasami się komuś pomoże i zbierają się punkty). Łatwo zdobyć "5!". Ogólnie polecam Wstęp do psychologii * Raczej omijać, jeśli prowadzi to pani Bokus. Mówi jakby nigdy nic piękniejszego od własnego głosu nie słyszała, zadaje dziwne prace domowe (których nikt nie rozumie), jest egzamin, no i treść zajęć to głównie filozofia dla ubogich, mająca mało wspólnego z psychologią albo z sensem (np. "zegary Leibniza"). * Zdecydowanie omijać. Jak ktoś chce robić ogun na psychologii, to ten jest chyba najgorszym wyborem. Nudny i mało rozwijający. Wykłady na geologii UW * Jak ktoś idzie na odchamiacze na geologie (niezłe miejsce bo blisko), to niech omija szerokim łukiem wykłady prowadzone przez pana Parafiniuka - nudzi, przychrzania sie do kazdej nieobecności, zamyka drzwi na klucz wiec nie mozna sie spozniac. Wszystkie inne wykłady na geologii są ok. * No to chyba się zmienił, bo już nie sprawdza obecności. = Linki = *Kategoria Przedmioty Ogólnouniwersyteckie na wikiUW -- i tamże opinie i komentarze na stronach różnych odchamów na UW (na stronie każdego przedmiotu jest podstrona Opinie). *Opinie o odchamiaczach na Tarsjuszu -> strona z opiniami nt. przedmiotów; aktualnie (30.11.2009) największy zbiór opinii nt. odchamiaczy w necie